The Story Of Us
by Madeline
Summary: LJ fic, I always loved 'em, so i decided to write one. Do be kind and review. PS- It's not yet finished!
1. chapter one meeting

The Story Of Us

Declaimer Yah right, like I could own ANY of this…..If I did I would be a rich 15-year-old living in Hawaii, but I do own Maggie and Jackie (that's it for now...more characters will come later) oh, and I do own Natalie. Toodles, happy reading! J 

The Story Of Us

" Freak….. freak," Lily Evans was sitting in compartment number 7, flipping through her pocket dictionary. "Here it is; freak- any abnormal animal, person, or plant." Lily sighed inwardly and thought to herself, 'I guess Petunia **is **right, I am a freak. An abnormal person…it says so right here. Surely being a witch classifies as begin abnormal!'

Lily's thoughts were broken when the door of the compartment swung open, and a girl waltzed in, her blond curls bouncing behind her, her violet eyes twinkling with mischief. "Hi," she said to Lily. Lily looked up, "Hello." The girl skipped over and sat down beside Lily. 

"I'm Margaret Atwood, but nobody ever calls me that. It's Maggie."

"I'm Lily. Evans. Lily Evans" Lily replied. "Are you a first year?" Oh please say yes, she thought to herself, it's always easier to start off the year with a friend.

"Of course" Maggie answered, "aren't you?"

"Oh, yes I am."

"So," Maggie turned to Lily, "what house are you hoping to be in?"

"House? Aren't we all in the same building?"

"Oh, you're a muggle, aren't you?" Maggie looked at Lily quizzically. (a/n I'm not sure if that's a word, but **shh**)

"Uh, I guess so" Lily replied uneasily.

"Yah, I thought so. You see there are four houses, Gryffindor, (those are the brave and loyal), Hufflepuff, (the meek and shy), Ravenclaw, (all the smarties) and Slytherin (uah, those are where all the bad witches and wizards come from.) My sister told me that no one likes the Slytherins.

"Who decides what house you're put in?" Lily wanted to know.

"My sister (her name's Chantal) said that we're gonna have to take a test, but I'm thinking that she was just trying to scare me. I want to be in Gryffindor, but Chantal's in Ravenclaw, so it must not be that bad either. She's in her fourth year here at Hogwarts, so she knows pretty much everything there is to know. Now I'm not trying to brag or anything….."

Lily let Maggie go on talking about her sister, but barely listened. She could feel the mother of all big butterflies flapping around in her belly. She didn't know anything about the magic world! What if they really did have to perform a spell? She hadn't even opened a book yet, which was very unlike Lily. She had thought that everyone started off at the same level, but it seemed that those from magical families had a huge privilege over the others. 

"Um, Maggie, really sorry to interrupt you, but do you by any chance know any spells or charms or anything? Because I'm getting a bit worried, being from a what's-it-called? muddle family and all, and I don't know…"

"Chill out girl!" Maggie grabbed Lily's arm. "No one knows anything when they start off. That's why we're called **1st** years!"

"Oh, Right" 

"And anyways, I don't know that much…just the houses, that's pretty much it!" she grinned at Lily, and Lily found herself grinning back.

'It's impossible to not like this girl' she thought to herself.

The rest of the ride was spent giggling over the flavor of jellybeans a plumb witch had brought them. Lily was just spitting out a soap flavored bean when a voice came on and told then that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes, and would they please all put on their robes?

*******************************************************************

"Stick with me" Lily said to Maggie, as the walked off the train, and into a sea of people. "Firs' years over here!" A voice was calling. Lily looked up

"Who's that?" she asked Maggie a look of concern on her face.

"Oh that's just Hagrid, he's probably the nicest guy around, well except for Dumbledore. At least that's what Chantal says.

"Dumbledore? What a funny name! Who's he?" Lily asked 

"He's the headmaster"

"Oh I see, oh Maggie, I think that we're supposed to get into those boats over there…see there's some young kids like us getting in."

"Yah, I think you're right. Well, come on, what are we waiting for?"

They ran over to a boat together, and were about to get in when three boys shoved past them and climbed in.

"Hey!" shouted Lily, "that was our boat, get you own!"

A boy with messy black hair, and glasses turned around. "Maybe next time be a bit faster!!"

"Ugh, rude!" Lily shouted after them.

"Lily, come on" Maggie was tugging at Lily's sleeve. "There's only one boat left, let's get in it before it leaves!"

Once in the boat, Lily's anger returned. "Jeez, those were some rude boys! Especially the one with the glasses who told us to be faster. We **were **faster then them, that's how we got there first!"

"Aww, it's alright, they're just boys. Besides, I though that one of them was really cute!"

"Not the one who yelled I hope!"

"No Lily, he can be yours!"

" Oh you!" Lily playfully slapped her friend's arm, doing so, she looked up. "Oh wow, Maggie look, look there's the castle …oh gosh it's beautiful!"

*************************************************************************

There were a ton of first years, so as soon as they got out of the boat, the two girls were separated into the wave of kids. 'No matter' thought Lilly, 'I'll see her inside.' But it wasn't until Maggie's name was called for the sorting did she see her friend. Maggie walked over to the stool. And grinned at her sister, who returned it with a thumbs up sign. Maggie then put the hat on her head, and it wasn't a moment until the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Maggie looked at her sister, who just shrugged, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Lily stopped paying attention until her name was called. There was just so much to look at! What a wonderful school, Lily had her head in full tilt, and was checking out the ceiling when her name was called. She walked over to the stool and stared at the hat for a good minute before putting it on.

"Now," a voice said into her ear, "you must be Lily Evans."

"Yes, I am, and I was wondering Mr. …….um Hat, if I could be put into Gryffindor. Please?"

"Well, I can see that you would do well in all houses, but if Gryffindor is what you prefer then…… **Gryffindor **"

The hat shouted that final word to the whole hall. Lily got up, placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the table Maggie was sitting at. 

"Good job," Maggie whispered into her ear, " I was getting nervous that the silly hat would put you into Ravenclaw!"

"No matter, I'm here, shush now, I want to see who else will be in our class."

"Oh Lily, I almost forgot, the cute buy, from the boat (remember him?) he's in Gryyfindor. Look right there" Maggie pointed to a boy with his back to them.

"As long as his rude friend isn't put into Gryffindor, I'm fine."

They watched the rest of the sorting, with a few comments here and there.

"Remus Lupin…. Gryffindor" - '(hey that's the other guy from the boat)

"Jackie Morris….. Gryffindor"- (oh, she looks nice, let's be friends with her)

And finally, "James Potter.." -(that's him! That's that rude little prat from the boat!)……Gryffindor!

"Oh no, please say that this isn't happening! Please!" Lily moaned as she put her head on the table in front of her. 

Then Dumbledore said a few words, and loads of food appeared on the table, so it wasn't until a prefect was escorting them to the Gryffindor common room that Lily remembered James.

"I still can't believe that that stupid James Potter was put in our class!"

"You said something?" James, overhearing his name being spoken turned around.

"Uh, nothing, I was just saying isn't that James Potter?" Lily turned to Maggie. "Isn't that right Mags? That's what I said? Right? Maggie?" But Maggie wasn't listening; she was deep in conversation with Jackie Morris. Lily turned back to James.

"That IS what I said you know. I'm not rude, unlike some others around here!" She gave James the look.

"Woah, we've got quite the sparkly one here, haven't we Sirius?" The boy who Maggie had been drooling over turned around.

"What's that you said James?"

"Nothing, never mind"

"Righty-O" Sirius turned back to Remus and was once more engaged in a heavy conversation about Quidditch.

"You better watch it Evans." James hissed at Lily. "Don't mess with the Marauder's". With that he turned back around to join Remus and Sirius.

"What was that all about?" Maggie was at Lily's elbow, a look of shock on her face. "Why was he so rude to you?"

"He's a boy Maggie." And the conversation was left at that.

***************************************************************************

Once in the common room, and upstairs in their bedroom Maggie formally introduced Jackie to Lily. The three of them sat on Lily's bed and were talking about how different this school year was going to be when there was a knock on the door, and a very pretty girl entered.

"I'm Natalie. Sorry I wasn't here before, my boyfriend is in Ravencalw, so I went upstairs with him." The three girls looked at each other trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, seeing although I don't want to be a part of your Brady Bunch conversation, I'm going to bed." Maggie started to talk once more about the classes she was looking forward to, but was interrupted by Natalie.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm being switched into Slytherin in the morning, so it'll just be the three of you here." She climbed into her bed and switched off her light. "Now if you don't mind I would like my beauty sleep (I think you all need some **beauty **sleep too) so don't bother me." And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Well, "Jackie said quietly, "At lest we don't have to worry about having her here all year!" The three of them giggled and decided that it was time to go to sleep.

'This,' thought Lily, once warm and snuggly in her covers, 'is going to be the best year ever.'

Please review, I would really appreciate that…. Give me idea's, things that I did wrong, ANYTHING. Just review, so that I know if I should continue. Thanks a ton! ~ Madeline


	2. chapter two summer fun

Disclaimer~ None of it's mine~ (well, x-cept for the odd, ppl…you know who they are J)

Author's Note~ Sorry, but this chapter is really not good at all. I wrote it as I was watching t.v.

The Story Of Us ~ Chapter 2

Lily's first year passed quickly. Maggie and Jackie were great friends, and, she realized had no advantage in classes, being from magical families. In fact, Lily was top in all of her classes, except for transfigurations, which James had mastered.

After that first encounter in the hallway, James was quite polite to Lily, and their groups bonded. They had a great year playing pranks on Slytherins, and causing mishap in their classes. Maggie and Sirius were the worst of all. They always had a smirk on their faces, their heads bent together making up the newest prank. Halfway during the first year, a new kid, by the name of Peter Pettigrew came to Hogwarts. Funnily enough, he was put into Gryffindor (everyone thought he would be better off in Hufflepuff), and took to following the Marauder's around. They pitied him (especially Remus) and decided to make him a member of their "club."

The two following years passed as quickly as the first one did, and before Lily new it, she was returning home after her first three years at Hogwarts. Petunia had learned, years back when Lily came home for her first Christmas holidays, not to mess with her little sister- she was the queen of charms.

It was a good thing that Lily and James made peace, after their first day at Hogwarts, because it turned out that Lily's mom's cousin was a witch, and went to school with James's father. The Evans visited the Potters at their beach house a great number of times a year, (much to Petunia's dismay), and Lily could hardly sit still on the Hogwarts Express, on their way home for summer vacation. James had told her that they had gotten a new speedboat, and Lily couldn't wait to wake-board behind it.

Two weeks into the summer, Lily was sitting in her mini-van, squashed in between her broomstick, (James was on the Quidditch team-along with Sirius and Maggie- and insisted on practicing throughout the summer) and her duffel bag. The ride was long and sweaty, and as soon as the Evans arrived, Lily jumped out of her van.

"James" she yelled, dashing into the house, "put on your suit we're going swimming. (Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter)"

"I'll meet you out there" James called down from his room.

Lily knew the house like the back of her hand, and flew upstairs into the room she shared with Petunia. Unpacking could wait, it was time to cool off. She opened her bag and pulled out her new swimsuit. It was a tankini, with funky green, blue, and yellow slashes across it. She had decided to buy it, because the green in the suit matched her eyes perfectly, and she wanted to look pretty. 'For who?" she had thought?

She raced down stairs, her fiery hair flowing behind her like the tail of a kite flowing in the wind. James was already at the beach wading into the water.

"It's cold Lily, wa-" but James was cut off as Lily streamed past him and dove into the water. She came up with a piece of seaweed in her hair. James swam out to her.

"You look like a mermaid" he said, and pulled it off.

"Well you look like a sea monster" Lily reported back to him.

"Why I aughta...." with that James took after Lily chasing her deeper and deeper into the lake.

"No, don't…" Lily was laughing so hard that she gulped in a mouthful of water and choked. She tried to take a breath, but just drank in more water. "James!" she cried, gulping in more water. She turned in circles looking for something to grab onto, but found nothing. "Help! James!" with every word, more and more water came into her mouth. When finally she could breath no more, Lily went under.

"Holy…..Lily!" James dove under the water, and opened his eyes. He couldn't see a thing, it was too murky, and not to mention, he didn't have his glasses on.

"Thud" he felt something knock his arm. He reached out and felt a foot; he pulled at it, and grabbed onto Lily's shoulders. With all the strength he could muster, James started swimming back up to air. If Lily hadn't been such a petite person, and if he himself hadn't been working out, on account of Quidditch, the situation would have been a lot tougher. But he brought them both up to air, and pulled the spluttering Lily to shore.

"Lily?!" James shook her shoulders. She lay there, her chest slowly falling and rising, but it was falling and rising, which meant that she was breathing.

"Aw, shoot" thought James "I thought she was gonna need mouth-to-mouth." He looked down at her, alarmed at what he had just thought. "I don't like Lily! She's like my sister. That would be wrong! It must just be the water in my lungs." He shook his head to get the thought out, and called Lily's name once more.

"Lils? You okay?"

"James?" Lily opened her emerald eyes, and saw a pair of concerned brown eyes looking back. "What happened?"

"You're fine, don't worry"

"Yes, I can see that, but what happened?"

"Oh, that…right, well you swallowed water, and went under."

"So….." 

"So, I saved you. Don't worry about thanking me, you're very welcome."

"Thank you?" Lily screeched and sat up, knocking James over. "Why should I _thank _you, when you're the reason I nearly drowned?" She stood up, her full 5 feet and 4 inches looming over James, who was still sitting in the sand. "I will not_ thank _you" she spat.

"Well, then at least sit with me" James said, while doing so; he raised his leg in the air, behind Lily, and knocked his leg against the bend in her knee. She came crashing down, and smacked onto the sand beside James. "That's better" he said, and grinned her that grin, that melted every girls heart.

"Yah, fine." Lily glared at James, and couldn't help but smile, and feel a small flutter in her heart. 

Sorry that this chapter was so short, I wasn't in a very creative mood when I wrote it L I'll try better next time. But do review, those are ALWAYS nice to have!!


	3. chapter three back at the beginning

Disclaimer~ You know the drill.

The Story Of Us~ Chapter 3

The Evans stay at the Potter's house ended before Lily knew it.After forgiving James for the drowning accident, she found that having him as a compagnion was quite pleasurable. She celebrated her 14th birthday while at the cabin, and received the cutest teddy from James, which had a beautiful chain around its neck, with a charm of a Lily on it.

"It's a charm _necklace_" James told her. "I know you have a bracelet, so I thought that a necklace would be more useful. It's not too cheap or anything? I mean, you do like it? Right?"

"It's beautiful" Lily reasured him. " I'll wear it all the time."

James smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. He'd made her happy. He loved it when she was happy, everytime she smiled, it spread to him, and he felt his whole body warm up starting from his toes. The warmth spread all the way to the roots of his hair. ' I just feel like this cuzz we're so close. Friend-wise I mean' James told himself. (a/n wow that makes sense J )

The day the Evan's left was terribly wet and cold, which matched Lily's feelings exactly. She hated knowing that it would be a whole year before she returned. The drive home was long and silent. Petunia had stopped trying to convice her parents to never come back, and sat silently beside Lily, with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't know how you can stand being friends with him Lillian," Petunia was saying. "He's so immature and stupide. I wish Vernan had come." Vernan was Petunia's latest boyfriend. Funnily enough Petunia always happened to have a boyfiend, even though she was ugly as hell and had an attitude to kill.

But Lily just said nothing, and ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

**************************************************************

"All aboard!" Lily heard the conducter call.

"No, wait, I'm not on! Stop moving!" Lily had slept in that morning, and now wished for the 100th time thast she had set her alarm. The Hogwarts express was slowly pulling out of the station. She had hurredly said her goodbyes to her family, and sprinted through the barrier, seconds before the conductor had made his call.

"Lily! Lily!" Lily looked behind her, and saw James hanging out the door of a compartment. He was steadily moving towards her (a/n cuzz you know he was on the train, and the train was moving). "Here, toss me your bags," he called "I'll pull you in!"

The train had caught up to her, so Lily started running beside it, handing James her bags as she ran. 

"Give me your hand!" He yelled. The train was going faster, and Lily was having a hard time keeping up with it. 

"I can't reach." She yelled, trying to get hold of James' fingers. He caught her hand, and swung her up just as the train pulled away from the ledge. Lily toppled onto James with a **thump.**

"What's going on out here?" came Sirius' voice from the compartement. He stuck his head out, and saw Lily sitting on James stomach the two of them laughing so hard tears were streaming out of the corners of their eyes. "Oy guys, Lily's arrived" He called and went back into the compartment.

James and Lily distangled themselves, collected Lily's bags, and went into the compartment.

"Hey, Lils! Good to see you arrived!" Maggie was reading a magazine, but looked up as Lily and James came in.

"Yah, what took you so long?" Remus asked. He and Jackie were sitting together, flipping through their defense against the dark arts book.

"Oh you know the usual…didn't set my alarm clock." Lily grinned at her friends, glad that the school year had started once more.

**************************************************


	4. chapter four peer pressure?

Disclaimer: same as always  
  
Story Of Us Chapter Four  
  
It was amazing how much one summer could change a person. It seemed as though every guy in their year had grown up in some way. Not only did James, Sirius and Remus all looked older, but acted older too. Their maturity levels had risen (and their voices had lowered.) Poor Peter still stood practically a foot shorter than the rest, but he too seemed more mature than when he had left.  
A month flew by, then two, then three and before any of them new it, Christmas vacations were upon them. "I absolutely cannot believe that Professor Lutmen would give us homework on Christmas vacation," Jackie shrieked for the thousandth time. "Relax Jack," Remus said, " I already told you I'd help you out." " But it's on werewolves! Who knows anything about werewolves, we never even studied them!" James and Sirius, who were playing chess looked up nervously in Remus' direction. "Eh, don't worry, we'll just visit the library or something." Remus quickly stammered. "So what's everyone up to anyways over break?" Lily asked. She and Maggie were sitting in the over-stuffed armchair flipping through a catalogue. "Same old." Sirius replied. "What is that you guys are looking through?" "It's a Victoria Secret catalogue," said Maggie. Hearing those words the boys flew up from their game and pounced on the armchair. "Hey." James said disappointedly, "They're wearing clothes!" "Of course they are!" said Lily hitting the boys with the catalogue. "This is their winter catalogue. You can order clothes and stuff from them. For example, see this wonderful sweater here, I think I might just order it!" "But Lily," said Maggie " those have to come all the way from the United States! That would cost you like, a hundred dollars!! American!!" "I know, but it's a little gift to myself." "Besides," said James from the floor where he had been swatted to, "she'll look awesome in that colour." "Oh. well thanks James." Lily said her cheeks slowly flushing. Maggie, catching the change of colour in Lily's cheeks stood up. "Well Lil, Jack, you guys think it's about time to head off to bed?" she said this very loudly and very obviously, slowly pronouncing each word as if she were implying something. "Oh, yes!" Jackie said quickly "Yup, Maggie I do think you're right. It is most definitely time for us to go upstairs to our bedroom." She looked at Lily. "Am I missing something?" Lily asked? "Why are you guys talking like that?" "Talking like that? Who's talking differently at all? Not us!" "Nope not us, we're being totally normal! Lily lets go!" Maggie and Jackie started up the stairs, with a very confused Lily trailing behind. "What was that about?" Peter asked as soon as the girls were gone. "I'm not sure, but did you see the colour Lily's face turned when James complimented her? Hey Jamesey boy, did you notice that?" Sirius threw a pillow at James' head, which hit him square in the face. "Eh, no.I, um, noticed, ah Lily? Eh nope?" James answered bewilderly (a/n - a real word? We'll say yes) 


End file.
